Flashback
by Army of Grimm
Summary: She took a moment to think about the past. The world let her be with Ruby and with two other girls who were happy together. Pyrrha would deal with Jaune; she was good at dealing with dorks like him. It seems life was in her favour right now and she found no reason to complain about it anymore.


_Why weren't they partners again? Why weren't they on the same team? Would things have been better if they were fighting side-by-side on the battlefield? Would she have been happier if she was with the strongest girl in class?_

Weiss Schnee pondered on these questions during the first days of class. Why was she teamed up with these idiots when she definitely could have been with Pyrrha Nikos? She would have been better off with the Roman… Greek… well, whatever the spear-shotgun wielder is. She would get more concentration, popularity, the best partner, the best team, and basically the best… anything if everything fell in her favour. But the world had its way – as did Ozpin and whoever set this stupid rule of "first person who you make eye contact with is your partner forever" up – and the rant in her head goes on and on.

She was happy that she wasn't in the same team as Jaune Arc, though. That boy to her was trying too hard to get her affections. That simply did not work, as did the efforts of a certain girl with a red cape during the Initiation and even the day before that.

Ruby Rose, she knew, was special. The youngest student Beacon Academy has. She might be childish and gross at times, but she was a better person than that. Weiss overheard her team mates' talk the night before the Initiation and the words that came out of the younger girl's mouth; Stories of heroes and monsters, just some of the things that inspired her to become a Huntress. The heiress rolled her eyes at these once the words reached her ears, but she found them to be… inspiring. For the good of the world was one reason why her partner now wanted to attend Beacon Academy, among other shallow things (romanticizing the Huntsman/Huntress career was one of them).

Initiation Day came and Weiss was hoping to find Pyrrha, or someone who was definitely none of the three strangers who are now her team mates. She just didn't like them for what her first impressions of them were on the first day. She judged them too quickly. She judged one, in particular.

She locked eyes with that girl with the red hood and for some reason she wasn't complaining about being partners as expected she would. She would not back down on a challenge like this—to be superior to the youngest child to sneak her way into Beacon—and she thought she was successful. She wasn't, and it didn't bother her so much later on because she knew that there was a passion in her partner to do things the right way or get her ass kicked. That was probably her fault.

Little did she know that Ruby was doing these things for her. The girl clad in black and red wanted to please her partner just to become friends, or perhaps more than that. There was something in the Schnee heiress that made her want to make her proud; she wasn't sure if it was out of love or just to attain friendship and camaraderie for the years to come. She still strives for perfection to this day – hey, that was Weiss' job—and she felt her efforts paid off most when Weiss would flash even the smallest of smiles and signs of appreciation to her.

Weiss' thoughts were back to the class she was attending, thanks to the clearing of the teacher's throat. His gaze was pointed at her; she was daydreaming again.

"Ms. Schnee," his loud voice echoed throughout the entirety of the room. "Would you like to share your thoughts to the class?"

"No, sir," she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not," he said as he turned to the blackboard again to continue writing whatever that was there. "Please pay attention."

Weiss then leaned forward and started writing notes when she felt someone gaze at her. She turned to her left to see that it was Ruby who was looking at her.

"Yes?" she prompted once she met her partner's gaze. She was answered by a shrug and a small smile.

"I wonder what you daydream about in class," she hears Ruby whisper. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

Weiss felt her face heat up as the thought dawned on her that maybe she wasn't the only one thinking about her partner. She wondered if Ruby daydreamed about her too – no! Don't think like that, Weiss! Ugh.

"The past," she whispers back. "It's nothing much."

It's a while before she's about to go writing her notes again when she is interrupted by a piece of folded paper appearing in her line of sight. She makes sure no one is looking, and even looks up and behind her to see if the person there is looking. Fortunately, there is no person sitting at the back, and the teacher is busy writing on the big blackboard. The heiress unfolds the piece of paper and reads it.

_I think about that a lot, too. So much has changed since then._

When Weiss doesn't do anything to the paper, Ruby gets it back from her and writes down something else. A few seconds later, the paper is passed back to her and what she reads surprises her.

_Just wanna say thanks for being my best partner! I know I might be a nuisance sometimes but I really appreciate what you do for me even if they're kinda few. Look how far we've gone! :D_

_Yeah, look how far we've gone, _Weiss thought as a smile graced her features. She got her pen and wanted to write something in response, but when her pen did touch the paper, all the feelings she wanted to convey, all the thoughts she wanted to share, all the words she wanted to say – they were all things she couldn't express in writing alone.

"You don't have to reply to that thing, you know," she heard her partner whisper. "Just some things I wanted you to know."

_By all means does this make our partnership the best there is around here,_ Weiss meant to say. _It's too bad we're in class._

She took a moment to think about the past. The world let her be with Ruby and with two other girls who were happy together. Pyrrha would deal with Jaune; she was good at dealing with dorks like him. It seems life was in her favour right now and she found no reason to complain about it anymore.

"Thanks, Ruby," she said. "I'm glad you're my partner, too."

She was pleased to see Ruby smile this time. She felt like she made her partner proud of her this time, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. Anyone who would've seen those two would think they were in love or something.

There were some things words could not express at times, like extreme gratitude. Or appreciation, admiration, all kinds of heart-warming feelings. Or love. Whatever Weiss was feeling right now thanks to Ruby, she felt it strong in her heart and she was happy.

Now she didn't think she deserved someone as wonderful as Ruby Rose.


End file.
